


In a perfect world

by gemaa91



Series: In a perfect world [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemaa91/pseuds/gemaa91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of 4x13, Gail and Holly’s journey. Life passes you by, don’t be wasting your time on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the events of that day, Gail was drained. She was drained physically and emotionally. As soon as Andy had gone to visit Sam, everyone was advised to go home as they would all be needed back at work in the morning. 

Gail’s head was resting on Holly’s shoulder, their fingers entwined resting in Gail’s lap.   
“Gail, you want a lift home? I’m heading back to get Dov some things before I call it a night.” Chris asked as he noticed how vulnerable Gail looked in that moment.   
“No, you go. I’ll be fine.” Replied Gail, too exhausted to give any other reason than she just didn’t want to.   
Holly looked up to Chris. “I’ll make sure she gets home okay.”   
“Okay, just be safe.” Chris responded before heading towards the exit.   
Gail tilted her head, which was still placed on Holly’s shoulder, to look at her. “Thank you. I just don’t feel like being around people right now.” Gail said.   
“Oh, okay. Come on, let’s get you home.” Holly responded, a little hurt. She didn’t mean to be self centred, she knew Gail had been through a lot today, however she couldn’t help how unreasonable her feelings were when it came to Gail. 

Holly led Gail out of the hospital and to her car, fingers still entwined. Gail was too tired to care, and Holly’s hand in hers felt too comforting to let go.   
Holly drove Gail back to her place in silence. They were both too tired to make idle conversation, and neither wanted to talk about the day’s events. When Holly turned the engine off outside of Gail’s apartment, Gail hadn’t even realised they had stopped, let alone that they were outside her place. She sighed, not wanting to move.  
After several moments of silence Gail spoke. “I don’t want to go inside. It’s too quiet in there without Dov and Chris. It’s even quieter without Chloe’s sing song Disney voice. It travels through the walls you know. Her voice.”  
Gail’s words tugged at Holly’s heart strings. She was so fragile, who would have known.   
“I could come up with you if you like… but I thought you wanted to be alone.” Holly replied.   
“Why would you think that?” Gail said, turning to face Holly with bloodshot eyes, trying not to cry.   
“Well, at the hospital you said you didn’t feel like being around people right now.”   
There was a moment of silence before Gail responded. “You’re not people. Could I stay at yours tonight?”   
Holly realised the kind of admission Gail was making right now. However knowing Gail, she chose not to make a big deal about it, or even comment on it at all. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth though, an involuntary action. “Of course.” 

Holly drove Gail back to her place, a luxury apartment on the other side of town. In ordinary circumstances Gail would have had a line of snide comments and light hearted insults lined up, however the day had got the best of her, so she just rolled her eyes. They were both ready to sleep for a week, and so Holly led Gail to her bedroom and gave her shorts and a t-shirt to wear. Gail disappeared into the bathroom to get ready, before climbing into bed next to Holly. They both drifted off to sleep straight away in each other’s arms. 

The next day, they were both still exhausted, however they had a busy day ahead of them. Holly dropped Gail off at her place on the way to work. They said goodbye with a chaste kiss and promised to see each other later. However with work being so busy, they never actually got a chance to see each other. They text and spoke to each other, however it was a few days before they happened to see each other again. Sam and Chloe were both out of the woods and were doing fine, meaning tension at the station was much better and work load was returning to normal. 

Gail had been working with Chris as Oliver was still on leave. They were called out first thing regarding a suspicious smell coming from a third floor apartment. When they investigated however, they found an elderly woman dead in her sitting room chair. They suspected no foul play was involved, however the body was to be sent to the lab for an autopsy just to rule out anything suspicious. This was the perfect excuse for Gail to drop in and see Holly. She had a stupid spring in her step as she rounded the corner and into Holly’s lab. If it was anybody else, she probably would have slapped them and told them to get a grip. However she just couldn’t help herself. Holly had offered to drop by and see her a few times since that night but Gail was always working or making her rounds on visiting her friends. Holly understood though, she never held it against Gail or stopped trying. That’s one of the things that drew her to Holly, her great compassion. God knows Gail could use a little extra compassion in her life. 

As she rounded the corner to Holly’s lab, Gail stopped in her tracks. Holly was in there with another woman. Gail didn’t know who this other woman was and she didn’t want to know frankly. They weren’t doing anything, but they were laughing and joking together. There was no reason for Gail to be jealous at all. Though the fire in her stomach said otherwise. Just then, this woman, whoever she was, put her hand on Holly’s shoulder and Gail lost her temper just a little.   
“What is this, nerds day off?” Gail snarled at the two women in the unfriendliest manner she could muster.   
Holly spun around at the sound of Gail’s voice, unfaltered her tone. The smile that spread across her face as she saw Gail standing there could not be helped.   
“Gail. What are you doing here?” She said with a beaming smile.   
“Well Holly, some of us actually do our jobs around here.”   
“I’ll just go and run this test for you Holly.” Said the random girl, who Gail knew nothing about. She then disappeared into another room.   
Holly began walking towards Gail when Gail put her hand up to stop her.   
“I can’t stay, I have to get back to work. You know, my job.”   
“Gail… don’t be like that. I know what your job is. What’s the matter with you.”  
Gail sighed, knowing she was probably being unreasonable. “Nothing, I’m sorry.” She said as she turned to leave.   
Holly was having none of that. She quickly stepped towards Gail and took hold of her wrist, spinning her around.   
“Hey, don’t go just yet.” Holly said, her eyes pleading with Gail to stay.   
“Why, you looked so busy just now, I don’t want to keep you.”  
Holly laughed a little under her breath. She knew this was probably not the best way to reason with Gail Peck, but she just couldn’t help herself. “Are you a little jealous Peck?”   
Gail’s face changed, trying her best to hide the hurt she felt. “Don’t be ridiculous. Like I’d be jealous of a nerd.”   
Holly smirked. “Oh you are so jealous. I would tell you how adorable that is if I didn’t know how hard you’d kick me if I called you adorable.”   
Gail didn’t say anything, just put a scowl on her face in an attempt to put Holly in her place. It worked with everyone else but Gail did not intimidate Holly in the slightest.   
“She’s my intern. Like I’d be interested when I have my eyes on somebody else.” Holly explained.   
Gail just shrugged her shoulders. “So who else are you interested in then?” She asked, doing her best impression of someone who didn’t care.  
“Oh I don’t think you know her. Rookie. Blonde. Hot. Snarky. Was thinking of asking her out on a date tomorrow night.”   
“Good luck with that.” Gail dismissed.   
Holly’s face suddenly changed, serious and intense, looking straight at Gail. “You want to go out with me tomorrow? I miss you.”   
Gail couldn’t hold up her walls anymore and she couldn’t stop the small that crept onto her lips. “Yes.” Was all she said, before she leaned in pressed a kiss to Holly’s lips.   
The kiss wasn’t hurried and surprised like the one before. It was slow and thoughtful. As Holly kissed her back, Gail’s hand came up to rest on the nape of her neck. Holly placed her hand on Gail’s hip in return, resting on the top of her belt. Gail’s heart was beating out of her chest. She realised this was the effect that kissing Holly had on her. Their breathing became heavier. It was at this point that Gail slowly pulled away, realising she had to put a stop to this. It was the middle of the day in a busy lab, anyone could walk in. As she pulled away, Gail rested her forehead against Holly’s. “Until tomorrow” She said, before she stepped back.   
“You’re killing me.” Holly said, her breathing laboured.   
Gail gave a smile before she disappeared the way she came, leaving Holly with the biggest smile spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail’s day had been relatively quiet, not that she would every say that aloud, she wouldn’t want to jinx anything. As things were going, she would have no problem making it out on time tonight for their date, though Gail still had no idea where they were going though. She hadn’t seen Holly yet today, though they had been texting the previous evening. 

Gail was sat in front of the TV with Dov and Chris. Now that Chloe was out of the woods, Dov was willing to leave her side for one night so that he could get some proper rest. However they all found themselves in front of the TV together. Chris was watching some stupid sci fi programme, something she imagined Holly would enjoy.  
 _‘Chris is FORCING me to watch one of his stupid shows… Defiance? Seems like your kinda thing.’_ Gail wrote.  
It wasn’t long before her phone lit up and beeped with a reply from Holly. ‘ _Are you kidding me, I’m watching it now. Love this show._ ’  
 _‘Oh you are kidding me right?! Nerd alert. Were not watching this tomorrow for our date are we?’_  
 _'Nah, I had something a little more active planned for our date… how do you feel about the batting cages again? Ha._ ’ Holly replied.  
‘ _You’ve got to be kidding me. I don’t think I’m cut out for lesbian dating if that’s your idea of a date. Don’t your remember how I nearly killed myself last time?_ ’ Gail text, unable to keep the smile from her face at the memory of her freaking out at the batting cages.  
‘ _Ha, don’t remind me. For a police officer you have terrible hand eye co-ordination. Either that or your just rubbish at sports._ ’  
‘ _Well, like I said, not a lesbian Holly._ ’ Gail was glad Holly was able to take Gail’s snarky comments. Most people didn’t understand how Gail worked, but for some reason Holly did. Plus she didn’t take offence to any of it and she could give as well as she could take.  
‘ _Stereotypical much? You don’t see any plaid shirts on me do you?! Though I think I spotted you with one._ ’  
‘ _Ha ha, very funny. You wear enough fleece though. Oh and the backpacks, don’t forget those._ ’  
‘ _You’re never going to let that go are you? I guess I won’t be offering you my fleece when it gets cold tomorrow night after our date. Y’know when you pretend to be all cold so that you can steal my jacket and get closer to me ;)_ ’ Holly teased.  
Gail couldn’t help but laugh a little at Holly’s comment. ‘ _That works for you does it? I’ll bring my own jacket so as not to put you out :P_ ’  
At this point Chris interrupted the little world that Gail had got lost into. “Will you turn that thing off?! Who are you texting anyway. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you giggle. Are you ill?”  
“Shut up loser. I didn’t giggle. Girls giggle. I’ve seen you do it plenty.” With that she got up and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
‘ _‘I don’t wanna brag, but yeah it works wonders thanks ;)’ Holly replied._  
‘ _Yeah right, I don’t think I wanna know actually. Right, im off to bed, need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. Come to think of it, you should get an early night too ;) Goodnight nerd._ ’  
‘ _Charming. Goodnight Gail, don’t let the bed bugs bite :P x_ ’ 

That was the last they had spoke to each other. Admittedly it was only just over 14 hours ago, however it felt like much longer, so Gail decided she would text Holly to see if she had taken her lunch yet.  
‘ _Nerd. You free for lunch? Or are you drowning in big words?_ ’  
It wasn’t long before Holly replied. ‘ _Gail, it’s always a pleasure. I’ve got a bit of work to do, but if you want, I’ll let you buy me lunch and meet me down here._ ’ Replied Holly.  
‘ _Oh how very generous of you of you lunchbox, I’ll meet you in 20 minutes._ ’ 

Gail wasn’t sure what Holly would eat for lunch, so she just got her the same as hers, a chicken salad sandwich. She made her way down to Holly’s lab with their lunch, only to find Holly looking down a microscope, clearly very busy with whatever she was doing.  
“Do you ever turn that big brain of yours off?” Gail exclaimed.  
Holly looked up from her work, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of Gail leaning in the doorway with two brown bags in her hand. “I’m pretty sure that was meant to be an insult, but it sounded a bit like a compliant to me. You’re losing your touch.” Holly replied with a smirk on her face.  
“Yeah whatever, I brought you lunch.” Gail said as she headed to the stool next to Holly. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I just got you the same as me.” She said handing the bag to Holly.  
“That’s fine. I’m not too fussy. How’s your day been?”  
“My day? Your asking me about my day?” Gail asked, a little shocked.  
Holly laughed under her breath. “Yeah, your day? Has it been okay so far?”  
“Ermm, yeah fine thankyou. You?”  
“Eh, can’t complain. Lots of science stuff that you’re probably not interested in.”  
“Yeah you’re probably right.” Gail sighed and put down the sandwich she was eating. “I’m sorry it’s just, you asking me how my day has been, that’s like serious. And to be honest, I’ve never been great at sharing these kind of things.”  
Holly turned to look at Gail, putting her sandwich down. “Gail, I am serious about our friendship. I like you, I really do… but if you need time to think about this, to think about us then that’s fine. I’ll still be your friend while you figure it out, but I would love nothing more than to take you on our date tonight.”  
Gail placed her hands on her knees, moving them up and down her legs. A Sign of nervousness. “I don’t want to be just friends with you. I just need a little help, figuring this all out.”  
Noticing Gail’s nervous hand movements, Holly reached out grasping Gail’s hands. “I’ll be with you the whole way.”  
Gail sighed a breath of relief. She doesn’t open up to people easy, but with Holly it feels like second nature, to open up to her.  
Holly reached up, cradling Gail’s head with her palm. This time it was her turn to initiate the kiss. She leaned in, brushing her lips against Gail’s ever so lightly, almost teasing. When Gail leaned forward to fully participate Holly pulled back, she looked up into Gail’s eyes with a smirk on her face. Gail looked so vulnerable. She was caught off guard and Holly just couldn’t resist. She leaned back in, kissing Gail. This kiss was different, it was slow but passionate. Holly opened her mouth further and Gail reciprocated which allowed Holly to slowly sneak her tongue out. As soon as their tongues met Gail let out a small moan. She was amazed by how soft and gentle kissing Holly was, yet how passionate and forceful it felt all at the same time. 

Holly slowly ended the kiss, pulling back so as to look at Gail. She could tell that Gail had been hurt recently. It was obvious, but only to Holly. She could see right through the front that Gail put on for the rest of the world. All she wanted to do was prove to Gail that she wasn’t going to hurt her.  
“I cannot wait for our date tonight.” Holly remarked.  
“Me either.”  
The two of them ate the rest of their lunch at a safe distance apart. They chatted idly about their day and about how everyone at the division was doing until it was time for Gail to head back.  
“So, what is the plan for tonight?” Gail asked before leaving.  
“I will text you an address, dress smart, we’ll be eating first so meet me at 7?”  
“7 it is.” Gail said, beaming as she left the room. 

Gail finished her shift at 5 which gave her plenty of time to get home and to get ready for her date. She was surprisingly nervous, which felt strange to her as recently she had been on a number of dates that her mother had set her up with. However Holly was different. She cared about how this date went, which is why it took her five dress changes until she finally decided on an outfit to wear. She went with the classic, a little black dress. She was hoping that the dress would have the same effect on Holly as it would with any other date. 

As she left her apartment to meet Holly, she bumped into Dov on his way home.  
“Woah, look at you. Who’s the lucky guy then?” Dov remarked.  
“Shut it nark. I’m just meeting a friend.”  
“That’s a lot of leg for just a friend.” Dov replied, leaning back a little to get a look at Gail’s legs.  
Gail simply rolled her eyes and gave Dov a hand gesture as she walked away. 

Holly had text her an address, which she gave to the cab driver. When they arrived she recognised the front of the restaurant, however she had not been in yet. All of a sudden she felt butterflies in her stomach as she told the waitress who she was looking for. The waitress led her over to a table where Holly was sat, looking just as nervous. She stood up as Gail approached and the waitress left them to look over the menu.  
“Oh my god… you look amazing.” Holly remarked, stepping forward she placed her hand on Gail’s arm and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
“Why thank you, I know. You look amazing too.”  
Holly was wearing a pair of dark slacks and a cream blouse that hung in all right places. 

They both sat down. Nerves were getting the best of them. Conversation always flowed so easily between them however neither of them wanted this to go badly.  
“Good choice by the way. This is far better than the batting cages.” Gail said.  
“Yeah well, I thought I best try and impress you…. And you’re not the easiest person to impress you know that don’t you?”  
“Well what can I say, I don’t just give it away for free.” Gail replied, blushing slightly when she realised what she was insinuating. “I didn’t mean…”  
Holly laughed, “I know what you meant Gail.”  
“So how does lesbian dating work then? Like who’s trying to get who into bed here?” Gail asked.  
Holly couldn’t help but smirk. “I don’t know, you tell me.”  
“Well who pays?”  
“Well been as I asked you out, and you brought me lunch, tonight is on me.” Holly said. 

Holly ordered them a bottle of wine as neither of them were driving. After Gail got all of her questions out of the way, the tension died down and their regular banter and conversation resumed. Gail couldn’t remember the last time she felt this at ease on a first date. Holly simply amazed her, the way she laughed, the way she joked around with Gail, put up with all her attitude. Holly was simply in awe of Gail. I mean, she was flawless. So beautiful and strong, yet so vulnerable. Holly loved the fact that she was the only person in her life that got to experience the true Gail. 

They had a wonderful dinner and it was only 9 when they were ready to leave. The evening wasn’t over yet though, Holly had anticipated that they would be finished early and so had planned to take Gail somewhere else.  
As they were leaving the restaurant Holly turned to Gail. “I have something else planned for the evening. They’re showing old movies just down the street, you fancy it?”  
Gail was impressed. “Sounds super nerdy. Lets do it.”  
Holly linked her arm through Gail’s and they set off to the movie theatre. 

Gail wasn’t going to lie, she wasn’t exactly following much of the storyline. It was far too complicated for her liking, and Holly was sat so very close. She was leaning towards Gail, and Gail could smell her shampoo. It was far too distracting. She looked over at Holly who was still watching the movie. She reached over, moving a strand of hair placing it behind Holly’s ear. Holly turned to look at Gail. She could see the look in her eye, realising she hadn’t really been watching the movie. 

It was unclear who made the first move but before they knew it, they were kissing each other, hands in each other’s hair. The kiss was just like the one before, passionate and a mixture of hands and tongues. Gail pulled Holly further into her so that she was practically in her lap.  
Realising the danger of the situation, how she would be unable to stop soon, she moved back into her own seat. “Come on, let’s take you home,” she said as she pulled away, hands still in Gail’s hair. 

During the cab ride, they remained holding onto each other. Holly had her hand on Gail’s leg and Gail was touching Holly’s arm. It just felt so natural to them, to be together and to find comfort in each other’s touch. Holly was very aware of how short Gail’s dress actually was. She was moving her hand up and down Gail’s leg and it was so very frustrating but she just couldn’t stop herself. Gail too was becoming very frustrated by the movement.  
“Your legs are driving me crazy.” Holly confessed.  
“Well, I did wear this dress with that in mind. Though I didn’t think it was going to be driving me as crazy.” 

Once they reached Gail’s apartment, Holly stepped out to walk Gail to her door.  
“Are you coming up?” Gail asked, tugging on Holly’s hand in the direction of her door.  
Holly sighed. “I would love to… but… we are both a little inebriated… and… I want to do this right.”  
Gail expressed her frustration. “Argh, you and your big words and sensible brain.”  
“I know. Its such a curse.” Holly replied. “I had an amazing time.”  
“Me too.” Gail smiled. “Your not so boring after all lunchbox.”  
Holly laughed and then leaned in to kiss Gail goodbye. She put her hands around Gail’s waist, pulling her into her own body as she kissed her lightly.  
“Goodnight Gail.” She said as she stepped back.  
“Goodnight Holly.” Gail smiled back at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gail and Holly had been dating for a week now. It was different than anything Gail had ever experienced though. It wasn’t all awkward encounters and stuffy dinner dates. They had just been hanging out like they normally would, except with more kissing. Gail was becoming very fond of the kissing. She liked the fact that nothing had seemed to change between the two of them. They would still tease each other the same and Holly didn’t seem to be one of these people that was too dependent on other people. This was very important to Gail as she wasn’t one of these people either. Gail was very independent, she didn’t like to think of herself as needing anyone and she didn’t really need Holly, however she wanted her. She wanted Holly in her life and that scared her a little. It made her feel vulnerable and one thing that Gail didn’t want people to think of her as, was vulnerable. This is why she hadn’t introduced Holly to any of her friends yet, or even told them about the nature of their relationship. It wasn’t because Gail was ashamed because Holly was a woman, it was because she was ashamed at how vulnerable Holly made her feel. 

Gail had nearly finished her shift when she got a text from Holly.   
_‘Hey, I’m nearly finished here for the evening if you wanna meet me at mine after work? We could grab a movie and some take-away?’_   
_‘Okay, but I get to pick the movie, I don’t trust your dorky tatse.’_ Replied Gail.   
_‘Suit yourself. Want me to pick you up from work in half hour?’_  
 _‘Sure. Try not to be late.’_

Just as Gail had sent that last text, Traci approached her. “Hey you, don’t forget I need that report by tomorrow morning.”   
“What?! Are you kidding me? Like I want to be stuck here for another hour.” Moaned Gail.   
“Special plans Gail?” Traci asked, raising her eyebrow at Gail.  
“No.” Gail said snorting.   
“Yeah okay, see you tomorrow.” Traci didn’t believe her, but she wasn’t going to push it just yet. 

Gail sighed as she made her way to her desk to finish off her paperwork for the evening. The place was pretty empty apart from Chris sat at the other side of the room, apparently finishing off some of his paperwork too.   
“Hey Gail.” He said as she sat down.   
Gail didn’t reply to him. The last thing she wanted was him holding her up while Holly was waiting for her.   
“Gail…” Chris said when he didn’t hear a reply.  
“You know, its kinda hard for me to concentrate when I have this incessant drone down my ear hole. Keep it down.” Gail said. She had little patience for him at the moment.   
“Geez, sorry.”

Gail had nearly finished her work when Holly rounded the corner.   
“Hey you.” Holly said, heading towards where Gail was sat.   
“Heyyy.” Gail said, looking up and smiling at Holly. “I am almost done here then we’ll head off.”   
“Sure, it’s quite nice watching you hunched over paperwork as opposed to it being me.” Holly said with a big smirk on her face.  
“Ha ha, at least I can pull it off.” Gail had all but forgotten that Chris was still in the room.   
“How come she’s allowed to talk to you, yet you attacked me for even saying hi.” Chris said.  
Gail and Holly both looked over to where Chris was sat. “Well she doesn’t whine half as much as you do, plus you kind of make my skin crawl.” Gail replied, shrugging her shoulders.   
With that Gail was finished, she put her paperwork away, grabbed Holly’s arm and dragged her out of the room. “C’mon, I’ve got some clothes in my locker so we can head straight to yours after we’ve picked up dinner and a movie.”   
Gail led Holly to the locker room so that she get changed out of her uniform. As Gail walked up to her locker and began taking off her belt and weapon, Holly stood awkwardly in the doorway, scanning the room, trying to avert her eyes from Gail.   
“So this is your locker room huh?”  
“Ermm, yeah interesting I know. I’ll only be a minute.” Replied Gail.   
Gail had her back to Holly as she was taking off her shirt. Holly tried her best but she couldn’t help but stare at the bare exposed skin on Gail’s back. She licked her lips, breathing becoming laboured. Gail could sense Holly’s eyes burning into the back of her. She looked over her shoulder and caught Holly’s eyes staring at her.   
“You see something you like perv?” Gail quipped with a smirk on her face.   
Blushing, Holly looked away as Gail put a clean shirt on. “Sorry.”   
“I think I’d be more offended if you didn’t try and look to be honest.” Gail responded as she undid her trousers, pulling them off.   
Holly was far too embarrassed and distracted to respond. She noticed the curve of Gail’s waist. She was sure Gail was trying to look that irresistible just to wind her up. As Gail pulled on a pair of jeans, Holly averted her eyes again, adamant she wasn’t going to be caught staring again.   
“Ready to go?” Gail asked.  
Holly cleared her throat. “Yep, all set.”   
Gail just laughed as they made there way out of the precinct towards Holly’s car. “You’re evil you know that right?!” Holly said.   
“Ha. You love it.” 

They picked up takeout and a movie on their way back to Holly’s place. The movie was of course Gail’s choice, some new horror film. Holly joked that this was so that she would have to cuddle up to her when she got too scared. They were sat on Holly’s luxury sofa after having just finished their dinner, they were all ready to watch the movie. They were both sat up right, a little awkward. Holly kept glancing over to Gail, she just wanted to feel close to her. After the sight she witnessed earlier in the locker room, her emotions were all over the place.   
“You wanna stretch out?” Holly asked Gail.   
“Ermm, yeah okay.”  
Holly twisted her body and put her feet up on the sofa, inviting Gail to cuddle up to her. Gail obliged and moved towards Holly. She settled under Holly’s arm, entwining their legs. With that Holly’s arm was then free to settle around Gail’s waist. They stayed this way for a while, watching the film. However it wasn’t too long before Holly became too distracted. She simply couldn’t stop thinking about earlier. She started threading her fingers through Holly’s hair. “I can’t stop thinking about black lace.” Holly blurted out.   
“Excuse me?” Gail said, lifting herself up from where she was laying on Holly.  
“You’re wearing black lace underwear, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”   
Gail would have made some sort of quip about Holly being a pervert, however her admission had stirred a feeling inside Gail. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Holly’s lips. When she pulled away, they stared into each other’s eyes. Gail realised that Holly wanted her, and in return she realised that she really wanted Holly. Gail started kissing Holly with more force. Their kisses were heated, tongues meeting, breathing becoming heavier. Holly’s hands began to roam over Gail’s body. They began on her back, however they found their way to Gail’s thighs. She pulled on her inner thigh, making it so that Gail was now on top of her, their legs tangled together. Holly’s confidence was giving Gail the confidence to explore. She reached up, her fingers threading through Holly’s hair. This did unspeakable things to the pit of Holly’s stomach. She needed some sort of release and so she moved her leg in between Gail’s, bending her knee so that her thigh came in contact with Gail’s centre. This caused Gail to pull away from Holly’s lips, her mouth falling open into an O as she breathed in. Holly’s hands found their way to Gail’s jean covered back side, applying more pressure with her thigh. Gail responded by kissing Holly’s jaw, moving her hair out of the way as she applied more kisses down Holly’s neck. Her tongue sneaked out, making contact with Holly’s neck. 

Holly realised that things were getting a little out of control. She moved her hands, placing them on Gail’s hips, slowly pushing her away.   
“We need to stop.” She breathed.   
“No we don’t.” Gail said, still pressing kisses down Holly’s neck, making her way to her cleavage.   
“Oh we do, else I’m not going to be able to stop at all.”   
“Fine by me.”   
“No. I think we should just talk about this.” Holly said as she began to sit up.   
Gail sighed in annoyance. She wasn’t really annoyed at Holly, just very frustrated.   
“I just don’t want to force you into anything. This is all very new for you and I don’t want to do this and then you realise that actually you made this huge mistake and run for the hills.” Holly explained, slightly out of breath as she was rambling.   
“Woah, slow down.” Gail said.   
“I just don’t want to scare you off.” Holly explained as she cupped Gail’s face.   
“This is not me climbing a tree and not knowing how to get down okay. I like you. To be honest, I’m not sure where this is going and I don’t feel the need to label it right now. But I like being with you, spending time with you, and that’s a big deal for me. You know I don’t really like people. But I like you.”   
Holly visibly relaxed. “I like you too. So we’ve got all the time in the world to take this to the next level. I would like it if you would stay though. No funny business, just stay.”   
Gail sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay. Lets not wait to long to take this to the next level though. Cause you know I’m pretty hot, and I’ve got needs.”   
Holly laughed as she got up, taking Gail’s hand and leading her towards her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry I took so long with this one but I went on a major Rookie Blue marathon. I wanted to get to know the characters better, also no one can get enough of Gail Peck, am I right? I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter at work guys.

Gail woke up in Holly’s bed the next day wearing some of Holly’s shorts and t-shirt. Nothing had happened the night before, Holly was adamant that she didn’t want Gail to regret anything. She could tell Holly was a little scared. Scared that this was just a passing thing for Gail, that if they took their relationship to the next level, that Gail would be spooked and run for the hills, or try to get out of the proverbial tree. Gail was sure that this wasn’t going to happen. She really liked Holly, but she also respected her enough not to force anything. So this is where Gail Peck found herself, draped over bare arms and bare legs, and my god it was torture. Gail had never really noticed the female body before, not like this. But there was just something about Holly that made it all okay. 

Gail was daydreaming like this until she felt Holly start to move underneath her. Gail rubbed her nose against Holly’s neck, letting Holly know that she was still with her. In turn, Holly wrapped her arms around Gail’s back.   
“This is really nice.” Gail purred.   
“Ditto. I must be really comfy for Gail Peck to snuggle up to me in the morning.”   
“Yeah well, you tell anyone I snuggle and I will kill you.”   
Holly just laughed, like she would want anyone to know how cute Gail actually was. This she wanted all to herself.   
Gail inched closer on top of Holly, moving her legs up and down Holly’s.   
“Am I not tempting?” Gail asked.  
Holly laughed nervously, “You are very tempting…”   
Gail began writhing slightly, kissing Holly’s neck.   
“Which is why we have to get up, else I won’t be able to leave you and I have work.”   
“Fineee, leave me.” Gail said all nonchalant as she rolled off of Holly.   
Holly leaned over, kissing Gail gently on the lips before getting up to make them both coffee. 

Holly dropped Gail off at the station before she drove to work. She was heading into work when she bumped into Chris and Dov.   
“Hey, where you been?” Chris asked.  
‘Yeah, where you slumming it these days?” Dov said.   
“I stayed at a friends, geez like it’s any of your business.” Gail snapped.   
“Okay, sorry we were just asking.” Chris said.   
“We’re heading to the Penny tonight, If your up for it? You know I’ve been camped out at the hospital for so long, Chloe’s kind of making me go out tonight.” Dov exmplained.   
“Ermm, depends what time I finish.”   
“Well if you can make it you should bring Holly.” Chris said.   
“What?! W… why would I do that?” Gail said panicking.   
“She’s your friend isn’t she?” Chris said.   
“Yeah I guess she is.”   
“Well then invite her.”

Gail thought it couldn’t hurt inviting Holly along to meet her friends properly. If they were actually just friends, then she would have no problem inviting her along right? So when Traci asked her to check with the lab for a case she was working on, she decided she would ask Holly to join them.   
“Hey lunchbox.” Gail said as entered the lab.  
Holly tilted her head to the side smiling. “Hi there, what are you doing around this part of town.” She joked.   
“I’m just picking up a report for Traci, do you have it?”  
“Yep, just finishing it up now.”   
“I ermm, did have something else I wanted to ask you.”  
Holly smirked, “Oh really? And what would that be officer?”   
Gail shuffled on the spot, somewhat nervous. “I was just wandering if you wanted to join me and the guys for a few drinks at the Penny tonight, but if you don’t want to that’s fine, I get it.”  
“Gail, I would love to.” Holly replied.   
“Okay then… I’ll just meet you there, about 8.”   
“Okay then.” 

Gail was sat in the Penny with Chris, Dov, Traci and Chloe. She was slightly nervous waiting for Holly, which is probably why she downed her drink in one, slamming the empty glass on the table.   
“Woah Gail, take it easy.” Traci said,   
Gail wasn’t paying attention though, as at that moment, Holly walked in. She was looking around the bar, obviously looking for Gail so Gail stood up without responding to Traci and made her way over to Holly.   
“Heyy you.” Holly greeted her with a smile.   
“Buying me a drink?” Gail asked.  
“Anything for you.”   
Holly ordered them a couple of drinks and they made they’re way back to the table where everyone was chatting away.   
“Everyone this is Holly. Holly this is Dov, Chloe, Traci and you’ve met Chris.” Gail introduced.  
“Hi, nice to meet you all.”   
“Nice to finally meet you, Gail’s been telling us all about you.” Traci said with a teasing grin on her face.   
“Erm, no I have not.” Gail scoffed.   
Holly simply laughed. “Well let’s hope it was all nice.”   
“Well this is Gail were talking about.” Dov said.   
“And what’s that supposed to mean asshat?”   
“Well you’re a bit frosty Gail.” Dov replied.   
“So because I don’t get high and confess my love for everyone I’m frosty?” Gail snapped, her and Dov both knowing what they were referring to.   
“Sooo, Holly, how do you like working with dead people?” Chris asked, trying desperately to change the subject. 

Holly got on with all of Gail’s friends, better than Gail did actually. This didn’t really bother Gail though, it kind of amazed her. Holly was such a genuinely nice person, everyone just seemed to like her instantly and instead of being annoyed by this Gail was in awe of it. Gail was on this train of thought when she realised everyone was currently talking about her.  
“Yeah Gail did make a good call girl, but then again so did Chris.” Said Dov.   
“I’m sorry, you both went under cover as hookers?” Holly questioned.   
“I’d rather not remember this.” Chris said.   
“Oh but we all remember those tight pants you were wearing, and I was a very convincing call girl.” Gail said.   
Holly just raised her eyebrows at this.   
The conversation carried on like this for most of the night, everyone telling Holly stories about all the things they got up to as rookies. They were all getting fairly drunk when Gail and Chris went up to grab another round.   
“Is Holly single?” Chris asked while they were waiting for their drinks.   
“Don’t even think about it.” Gail shot back.   
“What? She’s pretty hot. I can’t help but notice, plus she seems to be into me.”   
“She’s not into you, she’s being polite.”   
“I dunno, I think we’d be good together.”   
The idea made Gail feel sick. “Back off alright. She’s MY friend.”   
“Yeah I guess your right, I shouldn’t really date a friend of yours, that would be pretty bad. She’s just so gorgeous.”   
“Okay, we’re leaving before you embarrass yourself with her.”   
Gail needed to get out of there now. The whole thing with Chris drooling over Holly was driving her insane so she ran over to Holly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up. “Were going, bye guys.” Gail said as she started walking away, her hand still on Holly’s arm.   
Confused and shocked, Holly was led away from the group. “Errr, bye everyone it was lovely to meet you.”   
Everyone waved goodbye, not really suspicious by the fact that Gail led Holly out of the bar. Strange behaviour was actually quite normal for Gail Peck.   
Gail hailed for a Cab, still holding onto Gail.   
“What was all that about?” Holly asked.   
“Nothing, I just want to go back to your place. Now be quiet.” 

It was a short ride to Holly’s place. As soon as they were through the front door, Gail was pushing Holly against the door, closing it shut behind them. She had her hands tangled in Holly’s hair, kissing her desperately. There was nothing soft about the kiss, it was wanting, raw. Holly placed her hands on Gail’s hips, holding her in place. Gail had her hands around the back of Holly’s neck, pulling her in, deepening the kiss, making Holly groan. This spurred Gail on. She started pulling back, hands still round the back of Holly’s neck, pulling her. She grabs the collar of Holly’s jacket, pushing it off her shoulders. Gail then discarded her own jacket, letting it fall to the floor. All the time she was still kissing Holly. Gail headed towards Holly’s bedroom, bumping into door frames on the way. Once inside Holly’s room, Gail grabbed the bottom of Holly’s blouse and pulled it up, their lips leaving each others so that Holly’s shirt could come over her head. Gail still had the shirt in her hand as she grabbed Holly’s hips, feeling her bare skin. She kissed her slowly, passionately. Their tongues gliding together. 

Holly placed her hands on Gail’s waist, slowly pushing her away. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want to rush you into anything that you’re not ready for.”  
“Holly… I’m ready.” Gail said.  
Holly knew by looking into Gail’s eyes that she wanted this. So she lifted Gail’s shirt above her head, placing her hand on her lower back and pulling her in closer. It was the first time their bare skin had met, Gail sighed into the kiss. Holly lowered her onto the bed, crawling over Gail as she made her way to the top of the bed. Holly cupped Gail’s cheek, kissing her softly. It was her turn to take control. Gail was suddenly nervous. She still wanted this but she wasn’t prepared for this feeling. Feeling so bare laid before Holly, all her feelings on display. Holly straddled Gail’s thigh, laying down on top of her. She began kissing Gail’s neck which made Gail’s hips rise, her centre coming into contact with Holly’s thigh. Holly carried on kissing Gail’s neck, making her way to down to her collar bone, to the rise of her breasts. She then made her way between Gail’s breasts, pressing light kisses there, continuing down to Gail’s stomach where her tongue met bare skin. This made Gail writhe again. She had never felt so worshiped. Holly sat up, stroking Gail’s face. “You still sure?” She asked Gail.   
Gail was breathing more heavily now. “Even more sure.”   
Holly leaned in to kiss her, before her fingers reached Gail’s button on her jeans, undoing them and pulling down her zipper. She grabbed the top of Gail’s jeans, slowly pulling them down over her thighs. Gail sat up to pull them off the rest of the way before pulling Holly into another searing kiss. She herself then reached for the fastening on Holly’s pants undoing them, allowing Holly to pull them off herself. Gail’s hands found themselves in Holly’s hair again, pulling her down back on top of her. As they began kissing, Holly positioned herself so that she was straddling Gail’s thigh again. She used this position and began slowly moving on top of Gail, causing the most amazing friction. Gail wrapped her arms around Holly’s waist, her one hand tangling in her hair as they continued kissing. They moved against each other like this until it became too much for Holly. She pulled Gail up, reaching behind her to undo her bra. Gail noticed how expertly she undid her bra but she tried not to think about it too much. Holly pulled her straps down Gail’s arms, throwing it onto the floor. She lowered Gail back down onto the bed before peeking down, taking in the sight of a bare Gail Peck.   
“My god, your gorgeous.” Holly remarked. She trailed a hand down Gail’s neck, down her chest, the back of her hand grazing Gail’s nipples. Gail inhaled at this. Holly then lowered her mouth to the top of Gail’s breast, pressing light kisses there before taking a nipple into her mouth. Gail moaned loudly, holding Holly’s head in place as a tongue darted out flicking her bud. Holly paid just as much attention to the other nipple before kissing Gail again. Gail reached behind Holly, attempting to undo her bra. She wasn’t used to undoing a bra from this angle though and was fumbling far too much. Holly smirked and reached behind undoing it herself, throwing it to the floor. Gail couldn’t help but stare at Holly’s now bare breasts. She was in awe. She reached up cupping one of Holly’s breasts, curious as to how it would feel in her palm. It felt amazing. Holly’s head fell back, her nipple hardening against Gail’s palm. 

Holly leaned back down, laying on top of Gail, they’re breasts meeting. They began kissing, it was messy and hot. Gail’s hands found themselves on Holly’s ass, cupping her cheeks. Holly began kissing down Gail’s body again, except this time she knew exactly where she was heading. Her lips found Gail’s stomach again, working her way down to the top of her panties. Holly looked up and found Gail’s eyes, a sign of permission. So Holly took Gail’s underwear in her fingers before pulling them down her thighs and over her legs. She ran her hands over Gail’s thighs before kissing her hips. Gail was trying not to move however her hips had a mind of their own and were pushing up. Holly’s lips found Gail’s centre as she pressed light kisses there. Gail groaned at the first contact. Holly then ran her tongue through Gail’s folds which made Gail groan louder, her hands grabbing for the sheets. She flattened her tongue, pressing hard onto Gail. Gail was writhing so Holly wrapped her arm around Gail’s thigh, holding her still. She then used the tip of her tongue, flicking over Gail’s clit. Gail’s breath hitched as Holly continued doing this, spelling out the alphabet with her tongue against Gail’s bud. Gail was close already and Holly could tell. She pressed one last kiss to Gail’s mound before moving up and kissing Gail’s neck. Gail was wet enough for Holly to insert two fingers straight into Gail who jumped at the sudden contact and wrapped her arms around Holly’s shoulders for support. Holly began pumping her fingers in and out of Gail. She could feel her pulsating against her fingers already and so used her thumb to lightly rub over Gail’s clit, still pumping in and out of her. Gail was breathing heavily into Holly’s ear, her legs wrapping around Holly’s. Another stroke of Holly’s thumb and hard thrust inside of her and Gail’s orgasm ripped through her. She screamed out in ecstasy, her fingers digging into Holly’s shoulder. 

As Gail was coming down from her orgasm Holly slowly pulled out of Gail, lifting her head and kissing Gail lightly. She rested her head on Gail’s chest, nuzzling her neck as Gail was still breathing heavily. It only took Gail a minute until her hands starting roaming over Holly’s back. She took Holly’s chin in her hand and lifted her face up to kiss her. The kiss got more heated as Gail rolled Holly over, settling on top of her, straddling her hips. She began kissing down Holly’s neck, making her way down to her stomach.   
“Gail, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”   
Gail ignored Holly, slowly pulling her panties down her legs, leaving Holly naked. She then made her way back up to Holly.   
“Shut up…. Please.” Gail said before kissing Holly again.   
Her hand travelled down Holly’s chest, cupping her breasts again, massaging them as they kissed. Holly was far too turned to wait any longer.   
“Gail please.” She said.   
Gail smiled before her hand made its way to Holly’s mound. She ran her fingers through Holly’s fold. She felt amazingly soft and she was already so wet. She may be new at this but Gail knew exactly what that meant. Holly’s eyes were closed and her back was arched as Gail’s fingers entered her. She would enter Holly, running her fingers over Holly’s clit before entering her again. She continued doing this until Holly’s moans were so loud that Gail had to kiss her to muffle the sound. Holly was so close already, so when Gail began pumping in and out of Gail quickly, it didn’t take long before Holly was arching her back again, orgasm evident as Gail felt her contracting around her fingers. 

Gail draped her arm over Holly’s chest as she wrapped her leg around her, settling in. Holly wrapped her arms Gail’s waist in return, both of them just holding onto each other.   
Gail suddenly broke the silence. “Please don’t leave.” She said.   
Holly was taken aback. She shifted so that Gail was forced to look at her. “Gail. I’m not going anywhere.” She said as she leaned down, pressing a kiss to Gail’s lips.


End file.
